The Heart of The City
by DeadlySins-xx
Summary: Seth is an openly gay student with dreams of someday being a doctor while Dean is your hot bad boy with a shady past and a cocky attitude. Together they are your classic couple with Seth being the boy next door and Dean the guy you don't want to take home to mother. The two didn't like each other from the moment they met but what happens when Seth finds out about Deans dark path?


**Dean & Seth - Love Story**

 **A/N: YAY! New story! How exciting is that? In case you guys are wondering I will still continue writing Healing Hearts but at this moment I do not have much ideas to write for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know! Anyway enjoy the new story The Heart of the City. Please favorite and review! (:**

* * *

It was a gorgeous sunny morning in the city known to be called Florida. The sun is shinning bright with clear skies. The wind was a light cool breeze. People walking on busy sidewalks in the city to places they have to be at. The city that never sleeps and is always surrounded by many people and cool events that happens occasionally. Just twenty minutes away from the city there is a young man and his mother who live in a beautiful condo in a beautiful neighbourhood. Here is the story of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Their love story.

"Dean! Dean!"

Dean's mother, Elena shouted from downstairs before she went back in the kitchen to cook breakfast. Even though it was only Dean and his mom living together she makes a huge plate of food. For Dean being her only child she wants to make sure he is looked after and well fed. He is the only family she has left. His father left him and Elena when Dean was only three days old since he left Elena worked at so many jobs and played both roles as mommy and daddy for Dean while he was growing up. She went through a rough patch in the past by doing things no mother should do like stealing from stores then end up getting arrested she had to do what she gotta do for her son, Dean and to provide them food and other things they need since they were so low on money they were close on living on the streets until a good friend of Elena's helped her and Dean, helped them moved into the condo they live in now. Today Elena is now a better women.

From upstairs Dean was still laying in bed flat on his stomach with half of the covers on him, snoring away until Elena walked in his bedroom, walking up to the window and opened the curtains allowing the bright sun light up the entire room. Elena looked over at Dean who was groaning at the bright sun that was shinning on his face. "Come on son. Time to wake up" as she sat down on the edge of Dean's bed and rub the palm of her hand on Dean's back. Elena smiled down at her sleepy son, watching him opening up his light baby blue eyes, waking up from his peaceful sleep "you're going to miss your favourite breakfast I've made for you. Better get it while you can or I'm going to eat it all!" As Elena got up and left the room for Dean to get up and get dress the young man got out of bed, and began to stretch his muscles, letting out loud yawn before sniffing the breakfast she made. He could smell eggs, bacon, French toast and a yogurt parfait. He better hurry up and eat it while he can. He quickly put on a tight grey v neck shirt and dark blue jeans that had small holes where the knees are placed. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that his hair is messy from sleeping Dean shrugged his shoulders, not caring if his hair is a mess it's the way he likes it anyways so he walked out of his room, closing the door behind him before joining his mom for breakfast.

The mother and son sat down and began to eat until Elena finally spoke up. "The reason I want you to be up and early today is because I want you to meet Clara and her son." She took a bite of her scrambled eggs before looking up at Dean who was still eating his breakfast. "After we are done eating we have to meet up with them, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess it's alright by me but I have to do a few things before I can do that." Dean said as he took a piece of bacon before taking a bite and reaching for his orange juice. Elena continued to eat her breakfast while looking up at him. What does he mean he has something to do she thought.

"And that is?"

"Mom don't worry about it. It has something to do with Roman." Dean said without making any eye contact and continued to sip his orange juice. When he did made eye contact his mother looked straight into his eyes with a serious look on her face. "What? You can go and meet up with Clara and I can meet you there. I promise." As Dean stood up, grabbed his plate before putting in the sink. He looked over at the clock then back at his mother "I have to go now. I promise I won't be late. See you later." As he put on his hoodie he gave his mother a sweet soft kiss on the cheek before he walks outside, closing the door behind him he pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Roman's number.

"Hey Ro. It's me. So what's the plan?" Dean asked as he put the hood over his head, looked at his both sides to see if anyone was near by and then pulled out a mask that covers his entire face expect his eyes. A mask that burglars use to steal things and not let anyone see his face.

* * *

At the diner Elena was greeted by her friend, Clara with a bunch of flowers. "They are so beautiful! Thank you Clara!" As she gave her friend a kiss on the cheek for her way to say thank you. She held the flowers in her hand, sniffing all the beautiful flowers, showing her warm bright smile as she saw a young man by Clara. Elena placed the flowers down on the counter, keeping her smile on her face. "And you must be Seth." Giving the young man a hug after pulling back. The young man was tall about Deans height maybe a couple inches shorter then him, had his hair pulled back into a low bun, showing off his full face and his big dark chocolate eyes.

"Yes, it's so nice to meet you!" The young man greeted, giving her a warm smile then looked over to her side "Wasn't there someone else I'm supposed to meet?" Seth chuckled.

"Yes my son, Dean should be here soon. I know he won't let me down. He promised me he will show up." Elena said as she turned herself around to face the front door to see if he would come. She signed quietly when she didn't see him, hoping he will show up. Where are you Dean she began to wonder, worrying.

In the busy city Dean walked on the sidewalk, looking down at his phone, walking past a pizza man waiting outside the apartments, holding a pizza box in his one hand, struggling to get inside. Dean turned around to see the man struggling to get inside so he turned back and helped the man by opening the door for him. "Thank you!" As the man got inside in the apartments Dean watched him until he was out of sight. Once Dean couldn't see the man he saw the scooter the man drove, he quickly got himself on the man's scooter and drove off away from the location.

Both Elena, Clara and Seth sat down at the table, enjoying their chats and drinking their wine. Elena held onto Clara's arm when she looked over at the back door. "What's going on?" Both Clara and Seth looked at Elena concerned.

"It's Dean!" Elena got up, ran up to Dean and gave him a tight hug. "Dean my son!" Holding onto him for her dear life until she released him from her arms. "Let me look at you.. You're looking so handsome." As she gave his cheek a light tap, smiling widely seeing flowers in his one hand.

"Here, I wanted to give you the flowers to make up for today." Elena took the flowers, and looked up at him. "You don't need to spend any money on me."

"It was nothing. Listen, I feel bad for coming in late." Dean said.

"That doesnt matter. Now you're here. Come on, let me introduce you." Both Dean and Elena walked up to Clara and Seth who were standing up beside each other with smiles on their faces. "Clara, this is Dean, my son." Both Dean and Clara shook hands before Clara looked over at Seth.

"This is Seth."

Both of the young men shook hands and gave each other a warm smile. "Hello, how are you?" Seth asked. Dean scratched the back of his head before answering. "Not to bad!" As Dean gave the other young man a small smile.

Elena looked over at Clara "So what do you think? Sweet young man he is huh?".

"Very handsome."

* * *

 **Hours later**

"I thought Randy is coming too." Clara asked Seth. Both Seth and Randy have been on and off for the past year. Their relationship is twisted. Randy would always play with Seth's feelings, leave him for a girl, tell him he is not gay. They would break up then go back together then break up again then go back together. Seth stays because he is afraid he won't find someone else different. He always picked the idiots. He thinks he won't find anyone if he leaves Randy so he gets use to whatever happens between Randy and stay.

"He doesn't want to come. He's been acting weird since Friday ever since I told him I have been dying for us to live together but then-"

"And what did he say?" Clara asked, smiling hoping she gets to hear exciting news but her smile drop when he told her what happened. "Nothing, that's the problem. I think me asking him to live with me was a huge mistake." Both of their attention focused on Elena bringing in a huge plate of cod, setting it in the middle of the table.

"Cod is ready! Everyone please take your seat and dig in."

Both Dean and an older man came out of the kitchen with dishes and a bottle of wine before setting the table up. The older man that goes by the name Beni. Seth's dad but not his actual dad. Both Clara and Beni took custody of Seth when he was eleven years old when both of his parents passed away. His parents were good friends with Beni and Clara. So since the accident happened Clara and Beni raised Seth like he is their own son.

When everyone sat down in their seats at the table Beni was struggling to get the wine bottle to open Dean watched the struggle he was having but he didn't want to ask just yet because he thinks Beni will eventually get it open so he turns his attention to Seth. "So, what do you do, Seth?"

"I study medicine." Seth looks over at Beni groaning from struggling to get the bottle open. "Screw this cork! You try it Seth." Seth grab the bottle from him and start twisting the cork but turns out he was facing the same difficulty that Beni was facing. Well this is embarrassing Seth thought. The young man look up at Dean when he reply back to him.

"Oh so you got to have a strong vacation."

Seth let out a short laugh "Yes, of course, just for anything else, right?" Dean looked back up at Seth after he place cod on his plate before he spoke back. "Dude, I work at a factory doing all the hard work and I swear I don't do it for vacation." Seth rolled his eyes and kept his focus on trying to get the bottle to open.

"Good one! Haha. I don't know what's wrong with this cork.. Seems like it's stuck." Beni said, watching Seth trying to get it open. Dean finally thinks he should step in and offer to open it. Dean likes to put on a show to show off how strong he is. "Here, pass it to me, you'll do nothing with those baby hands." Seth gave Dean a strong glare before passing the bottle to Dean before digging his fork in his food, and taking bites of his cod. It didn't take long for Dean to get the wine bottle to open it made a soft pop sound and viola it opened like it's the simplest thing ever to him. Beni smiled and laughed at the sight he just witness. "That's fucking great Dean! Did you see that Seth?" Beni elbowed Seth's arm to get his attention. The young man looked up at and just shaked his head before continuing to eat his meal. _So he can open it.. Big deal_ Seth thought. "It just opened so easily! Did you see it Seth?" Beni then again elbowed his arm again to get his attention, Seth ignored Beni and continued to eat, sneakily giving Dean the glare.


End file.
